The Invincible Choir Boy
by notdoingmyhomework
Summary: After a bad injury, Anders offers a spell to patch Sebastian up. "Seriously, what kind of trouble can "Choir Boy" get into in one night?" Oh quite a bit of shenanigans will ensue if I have anything to say about it! Warning: This is rated MATURE for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"Look! He's coming around, his eyes are opening up."

Hawke jogged back from the cliff face to the opening of the cave where Varric had been keeping vigil over the unconscious form of Sebastian.

"Thank the Maker, I'd hate to have to explain your death to the Grand Cleric." Hawke smiled and Sebastian turned his heavy head towards her and she kneeled beside him.

"Hi there." Her eyes twinkled behind her veil of side swept hair.

Sebastian groaned in response, "What happened? My head feels like it was used for sparring practice against a horde of Qunari."

Hawke winced at how close of a description that was, "Well remember how I said I knew a shortcut back to town from the Wounded Coast?"

Varric could be heard chuckling from behind the bushes behind them, "Shortcut my ass. Flaming horn heads can't take a joke…"

Sebastian opened his eyes again to look in the bright blue eyes of the mage, "The Qunari were here?"

"What is he blind?!"

"Hush Varric!" Bringing her hand to his temple, she gently wiped away some grime from his forehead, "How much do you remember Sebastian? You did get hit pretty hard." She cast her eyes down in apparent shame.

"She asked her victim."

"Varric! Will you quit it with the commentary?!"

"Umm well I remember we came to the Coast to clear out the bandits we heard about," Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to remember. Flashes of a scene of a skirmish kept fading in and out, "We found some Tal-Vashoth…and…and Fenris was here."

"Yes…he was here, but he left…to bring Anders back."

"Speaking of the broody elf, here he comes." Varric stood up and slung Bianca on his back, "Uh oh, they look like they've been in a pissing match again."

Hawke rolled her eyes and shifted back on to her feet to look down the path and confirm that yes, her two companions appeared as angry and dour as ever in each other's company.

"They're both in love with you."

"What?" Hawke gaped down at the flushing prince.

"I, um, don't know why I said that Hawke. Forgive me." Sebastian's thoughts were racing through his head. He and everyone citizen of Kirkwall knew that both the warrior and the apostate were in love with Hawke, but he would never have said as such out loud. The impertinence and impropriety of the statement left him unsettled. He needed to get back to the Chantry.

"Choir boy's right you know." Varric shuffled up next to her and waved towards the two approaching figures, "For the sake of my sanity, please just pick one of them or both of them, I can't stand two broody, hormonal men in my life much longer."

"Varric!" Hawke swatted at the dwarf who ducked away from her swing. "Or sleep with Isabela so I can win the bet and write the finishing chapter to my epic tale of buried treasure at the Circle of Magi."

"You know you're the only man for me Varric. I will spend the rest of my life pining away for you and your chest hair." She smiled brightly and poked him just below his pendant necklace.

"Oh stop it, you'll make me blush and-"

"Hawke."

Fenris' deep baritone voice interrupted and announced their arrival.

Hawke smiled weakly at the tall elf, whose white hair glistened in the sunlight, "Thank you Fenris for going back and bringi-"

"Andraste's flaming knickers look at all these corpses!" Anders ran up from behind Fenris who glowered at the apostate's interruption.

"Are you okay Marian?" Anders rushed forward and grasped Hawkes face in his hands looking for injuries. "All this blood…"

"Is not mine." Hawke gently removed Anders' hands and stepped back to reveal Sebastian's limp form resting on the blood covered ground.

"Nice to see you too mage." Varric muttered before wandering off to undoubtedly help Fenris loot the bodies of the fallen Tal-Vashoth.

The healer in Anders took over as he circled the still body of the archer before kneeling near his head. Blue light began emanating from his fingertips and Anders closed his eyes in concentration.

"What happened?" Keeping his eyes shut he placed one hand on Sebastian's forehead and the other hand on the white armor near his abdomen.

"Well, long story short, two of them had Sebastian cornered and were backing him into the cave." Hawke knelt down at the moaning sounds of pain coming from Sebastian.

"He has a fractured skull and is bleeding into his brain. He's going to feel this." Anders flexed his shoulders and renewed the healing magic emanating from his fingers, "Grab me a vial of lyrium from my pouch. Good thing I brought so many."

The other mage rummaged through his pack and uncorked the blue vial and thrust it into Anders hand. He drank greedily in one long gulp, "Okay, but then what happened?"

Sebastian's eyes opened and locked on Marian's ice blue eyes, who blinked at the intensity of the gaze coming from the injured man.

"Sebastian took one down but I saw the other one grab a dagger from his back so I acted."

The archer grasped her hand and she could feel it shaking with the agony he was in. "Tell me what happened. I can't remember." She closed both of her hand around his and looked up to see Anders reach back into his pack to pull out another lyrium vial.

"I yelled for you to jump out of the way and threw a stone-fist at him."

Anders arched an eyebrow at Hawke before resuming his healing efforts.

"Well you took me rather literally and jumped straight up into the roof of the cave. Since you jumped up, the spell took you with him. You landed really hard on rock."

"Ahh that would explain the fractured rib cage then."

Sebastian turned his head and looked up at Anders with wide eyes full of concern. "Don't worry, no lasting damage. Everything feels healed now." Sebastian scoffed before Anders could continue, "What you're feeling now is just the residual pain from the impact. Do you think you can get up?"

Hawke moved her arm behind Sebastian's shoulders to help lift him into a sitting position, but his strained face was evidence enough for her of his pain, and he moaned in agony at the failed attempt to lift his head. "Maker have mercy on me, a sinner, and grant me a place at your side."

"Dramatics don't suit you choir boy." Varric reappeared behind Anders and leaned against the mouth of the cave.

"Look, I know a spell that'll make you forget the pain. For a little while at least, it'll get you through the night."

Both Hawke and Varric's heads snapped in the direction of Anders at that statement.

"What kind of spell is this? And why haven't we heard about it before?" Hawke crossed her arms across her chest and looked at her fellow mage questioningly.

"Well because it tends to make people a little loopy." Anders head was bent down placing the empty vials back into his satchel, "He'll feel the pain when he wakes up tomorrow, but for now he'll feel like he's invincible. Which means he can walk home and we don't have to carry him."

"Invincible? Loopy? What's he going to do, run through the streets in naught but his Andraste belt?" Varric laughed at his own image, "Oh that's good, I'll need to add that into one of my stories."

"If I was worried about what he would do, I wouldn't have even suggested it." Anders looked towards Hawke, "All he's likely to do is go back to the Chantry and pray right? Or Maker forbid, he skips prayers tonight and goes to sleep. Seriously, what kind of trouble can "Choir Boy" get into in one night?"

Hawke looked from Anders to Varric's grin and down at Sebastian's furrowed brows. Sebastian wasn't the type to inflate his injuries, and based on what Anders had said, they had been severe. The man in question tugged on the hem of her robe and ever so slightly, nodded his head at her.

Hawke wrestled with the choice, _What kind of trouble can he get into? What do I tell Elthina? How can I keep Isabela away from him? _

A bead of sweat dripped from his temple and across a patch of dried blood leaving a rust colored trail down his cheek, "Okay Anders, do it."

Varric's grin spread from ear to ear, "Hold on to your skirt Bianca, it's going to be a good night."


	2. Chapter 2

"That's it! I quit." Anders threw his arms in the air in exasperation, "I'm sorry Hawke, I really am but Sir Starkhaven has reached the end of my patience."

"Anders I know he's a bit…much right now but it won't last forever." Hawke was on her knees trying to clean up the mess from when Fenris and Aveline had dragged Sebastian out of Darktown and back to the Chantry. She stopped to look up at Anders grasping the edge of his work table with white knuckles.

"Seriously Hawke if this was anyone else you would have blasted him to Orlais by now."

"You know that's not true." Hawke stood and moved opposite him and deposited the bloody rags and bits of broken potion bottles on the table, "I stick up for all of you, even when you do something incredibly stupid like-"

"Like Sebastian taking the opportunity to dry hump your backside when you bent over to help Varric stand up."

Hawke lowered her head hoping that her hair would cover the slight blushing of her cheeks at the recollection.

_"How do you feel now Sebastian? Are you faint, or dizzy at all?" Anders addressed his patient still lying in the muck of the battle field. _

_Sebastian smiled and sat up to look around at the faces watching him. "No, quite the opposite in fact. I feel bloody fantastic!"_

_"Did he just curse?!" Varric grinned, "This is going in my next chapter of Hot Chantry Nights."_

_"Bloody is not a curse Varric." Fenris turned to regard the dwarf, "I have heard you say much more vulgar words before breakfast many times."_

_A loud grumbling came from the stomach of the recovered patient who smiled sheepishly up at the group._

_Hawke laughed politely, "Yes I think we all could use some food, we've been here for hours. Let's wrap this up and head back to my place, I'm sure Orana has created another unnecessary feast this morning."_

_At the prospect of an extravagant breakfast at the Hawke Estate, Sebastian suddenly jumped to his feet, knocking a surprised Varric on his back._

_"Ooomph" Varric exclaimed, the wind knocked from his lungs drawing laughter from the three other companions._

_"Off your ass Varric," Hawke continued laughing and reached down extending her hand to help the dwarf up, "I need food, a bath, my bed-"_

_Varric's eyes widened in surprise and his jaw dropped in shock at what he saw happening behind Hawke._

"Yes well, we don't need to relive it now Anders."

"As soon as you bent over, Sebastian jumped behind you and started thrusting Andraste into your…" Anders was fuming with anger, "your ass!"

"I think Varric was right, he was trying to spread the Chant of Light to my southern region." Hawke laughed before tossing her head back to clear the hair from her face, "Oh come on Anders, it wasn't that bad. Like you've never humped a girl when she bent over before."

"I'M NOT A BROTHER OF THE CHANTRY!"

"Well…you did say that spell would make him feel good."

"I doubt it felt very good when Fenris ripped his arm from its socket getting him dragging him from you."

Hawke grimaced, "Sebastian was only joking, I wasn't upset. I don't know why you or Fenris were mad at him."

"We were… You're our… I'm your… "Anders voice had trailed to almost a whisper, "You deserve more."

Her eyes met Anders sad gaze. She knew that he was in love with her, and Fenris too. Hawke thought at one point they had something together, but after one night, Fenris broke it off.

Hawke tried to make her face as light and cheery as possible, "I'm lucky to have a friend like you. Both of you! You're my big brothers protecting my honor from silly scoundrels."

Anders sighed and ran a hand over his weary face, "Brothers ha! Fenris and I would have killed each other by now if that were true."

Making her way around to his side of the table, Hawke brought her hand up and ruffled Anders hair who ducked away playfully, "You look as exhausted as I feel. Get some sleep and then come up through the passage and I'll have a plate waiting for you in the kitchen."

Anders smiled gratefully, "You're the best! What would I ever do without you?"

"Not have to patch me and our friends up all the time?!" Hawke countered playfully, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her smile.

"Oh I didn't mend his nose. He should know better, under a spell or not, to ever mess with Aveline."

"She has a serious right hook. Lucky we ran into her on her patrol."

"Lucky you convinced her to escort him back to the Chantry instead of the Gallows."

"Yeah," Hawke mumbled and shuffled to the entrance to head back to Hightown, "Is this normal, his behavior? Does everyone act so…so…"

"Horny?" Anders proposed, "This is the first time I've seen this particular reaction. The normal side effect is usually a slight euphoria."

"A slight euphoria?!" Hawke asked incredulously, "He invited Aveline to a threesome under the gaze of the Maker!"

"A threesome with you no less."

Hawke scoffed, "This is just so unlike him isn't it?! When he realizes how he's behaved he will MOVE INTO the confessional booth to pray for forgiveness for the rest of his life!"

"I'm surprised the sexual frustration hasn't made him explode before now."

They both turned to see Varric enter into the clinic.

"I just saw Aveline and Fenris "escorting" Choir Boy. She told me I'd find you two here." Varric looked around and mess strewn about, "what happened? Broody looked extra bitter and Aveline had the 'I'm the Captain of the Guard' bitch face on."

"Right after you headed home, we were making our way out of Lowtown, and well…Sebastian started to provoke Aveline."

"No Hawke that is not what happened. Tell him exactly what that blasted Brother said."

_Sebastian walked behind Aveline and Fenris, while Hawke and Anders brought up the rear. The Chantry brother moved with an effortless saunter, not the walk of a captive. Sebastian's mind itched with excitement, since the moment whatever spell Anders had cast on him, it felt as if a veil was lifting. The years of prayer seemed a muddled memory, where now, he once again felt like he was truly a Prince of Starkhaven. He was Sebastian Vael and for too long had he denied himself worldly pleasures, and by Andraste, he would indulge every whim and want that he had this day. He watched as the sunlight played in the strands of Aveline's hair._

_"Aveline you look especially beautiful today."_

_"Right, thank you Sebastian." Aveline replied with little patience in her voice._

_Moving quickly to step between her and Fenris, "Beautiful, but something is off."_

_"Sebastian." Fenris warned with a low rumble in his chest. _

_"No, no, look! Her eyes, they look…" Sebastian circled in front of Aveline whose face looked confused about what he was talking about._

_"My eyes look what Sebastian?" Aveline demanded crossing her arms across her chest._

_Anders met Hawke's eyes who looked slightly alarmed at the direction Sebastian's comments were heading. After the incident at the coast there was no telling what he would do._

_"Your eyes seem as if they are missing their normal light and fire." Sebastian's face displayed innocent concern and empathy but his voice was playful._

_Aveline laughed heartily, "Light and fire?! Maker you did hit your head hard."_

_"If Donnic cannot satisfy you, my cock is more than –"_

_Before he could finish his sentence Aveline punched Sebastian's face with her gauntlet covered fist and he stumbled backwards with a mischievous laugh._

_"Say one more word PRINCE, and I'll throw you in the Gallows." Aveline glared at Sebastian as he wiped the blood dripping from his very obviously broken nose. _

_"Fine. You're no fun Guard Captain." Sebastian smiled showing his blood covered teeth._

_Fenris glowered, "I did warn you to stop." _

_"Yes, the ex-slave is ever helpful." Sebastian chuckled as he looked into the eye of his friend._

_Fenris let out a guttural snarl as he reached behind his head to grab his weapon, Hawke moved to block him. "Come on, everyone calm down." Holding her hands up in front of her, Hawke looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at Sebastian. "You, pipe down and stop pissing everyone off." Hawke sighed heavily and dropped her shoulders, "Please, let's just get him back to the Chantry so we can just be done with this and go home."_

_Sebastian wiped his the back of his hand across his face clearing the blood and moved close behind Hawke lowering his head to her shoulder, "Yes let's bring Aveline home with us so I can use my tongue to make you both scream for the Maker."_

_Hawke's eyes went wide at the fury unleashing in front of her. _

"It all happened rather quickly." Hawke concluded after relaying the events to Varric.

"Sebastian pushed you forward, and unfortunately into the path of Fenris' maul…lucky he has taken to that thing and not his normal broadsword." Anders added, "It fractured several of your ribs, and I don't know who was in more pain, you or Fenris!"

Varric laughed, "Ha! I can imagine Broody coming to the damsel's aid."

Hawke rolled her eyes at both of her friends, "It was an accident, he was trying to hit Sebastian. Not that that's any better, but how would you feel if you broke Merril's ribs Varric? Pretty shitty right?"

"He was a breath away from a serious meltdown." Anders said while trying to catch his breath, "But that's not even the best part! While the elf was on his knees by Hawke, Sebastian tries to grab the maul, but Aveline tackles him!"

Varric's jaw dropped.

"Straight to the ground! But he fights back and they roll around hitting each other, all the while he's LAUGHING! Like it's the most hilarious thing in the world."

"Wait a second." Varric interjected, "So Hawke's on the ground injured, and Fenris is there moping over her, while Sebastian and Aveline are wrestling in the street."

"Pretty much."

"Where were you then?"

"I was watching. Someone had to to tell you everything."

"Good man." Varric smiled at him before turning to Hawke, "All better then?"

Jerking her head towards the other mage, "He was drained from all the healing at the coast and had used all the lyrium potions he had on him. So what with my ribs, and the other injuries, we had to come back here?"

"What other injuries?" Varric asked looking back to Anders.

"Well Aveline had broken a few fingers while pummeling Sebastian. But his clavicle was shattered, I don't know how she did that, and some internal bleeding." Anders dumped some dirty rags into the bin under the table, "Oh and the nose, I left that as a reminder."

"And Fenris' broken heart."

"Shut up Varric." Hawke playfully elbowed the dwarf.

"Heh heh, just messing with you kid."

Hawke smiled tiredly. This whole incident had dragged on for far too long. They were all friends, and by tomorrow all would be back to normal. They would joke and tease Sebastian until he blushed at his crude behavior. At least, she hoped that's what would happen, and no lasting animosity would be there after the effects of the spell wore off.

"It has been lovely as always boys, but I'm going home now." Hawke waved and quickly made her way towards the exit before she could be drawn into any further conversation. She was hungry, she smelled worse than the backside of an ogre, and needed to sleep to next Satinalia.

Making the short climb up through the passage into the lower levels of her Hightown estate, she hoped that Aveline and Fenris had no trouble getting Sebastian settled into the Chantry for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Fenris had grumbled under his breath the entire walk from Anders clinic through Hightown. Sebastian rolled his eyes when he caught bits of the broody tirade, but remained silent. "Pretentious twat" and "privileged ass rag" were definitely his favorite. He wasn't going to instigate any further trouble with these two. They punched. Hard. The Prince knew that they would deposit him into the Chantry under the watchful eye of Elthina, then leave him for the rest of the night. What very few people knew was that the Grand Cleric spent her evenings with Orlesian romance novels and a healthy dose of Holy Wine. And he'd been slipping out of the Chantry at least once a week for the past few years to go with Hawke on missions to save the helpless citizens of Kirkwall. So Sebastian walked in silence, willing the minutes to pass quickly, until he could be rid of his watchdogs, then he could properly indulge his old vices.

Making their way up the stairs Sebastian recalled every moment of his whoring youth that he had guiltily repressed during his time as a Brother of the Chantry. He was Isabela, but without tits.

_Oooh I wonder where she is tonight?_

Perhaps he should start at the Blooming Rose, Sebastian thought. Get back in the saddle, literally. Sebastian could not recall his last sexual encounter, he had been intoxicated and the girl was comparable to a dead fish. Tonight, he wanted more than just release, he wanted hot, passionate, animalistic fucking. For too many years now had he woken to a stiff erection without even the comfort of being allowed self-pleasure. The Chantry had been nothing but denial, repression, and escapism from reality. Since opening his eyes at the coast earlier, Sebastian could no longer feel the guilt associated with religion. Life was anew with wonder and possibility, but before any sense of maturity and responsibility returned, this Prince intended to seriously sow his wild oats. All night long. Sebastian knew that Isabela would be an all too willing participant, she had never hid her interest to get beneath his armor. His eager cock twitched as he imagined Isabela laving his crown jewels with her hot, wet mouth. The pirate would likely be at the Blooming Rose anyway since Hawke was at home.

_Hawke. _

Sebastian pictured his beautiful Champion. THE. The Champion, not his, but Maker he wanted to have Hawke to himself. He would always place himself behind her on patrol, to better scout for incoming attacks he had said. Sebastian had allowed this small falsehood since the first time he joined her group on a trip to clear Coterie thugs near the docks a few years back. It was easier to ask the Maker's forgiveness every morning after he had spent the night dreaming of Hawke's swaying ass, than to pretend he didn't watch the curve of her hips, or the swell of her breasts as she moved.

"Vael." Fenris' gravelly voice brought Sebastian out of his reverie and looked around to notice that they had at some point entered into the Chantry and were now standing near the main altar.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Fenris glowered at Sebastian from underneath his disheveled silver hair. "I said I will escort you to your cell while Aveline talks with Elthina."

He turned towards the staircase to see the Guard Captain speaking in a hushed voice to the Grand Cleric who was looking at him quizzically.

"Oh, right…yes, it's this way then." Sebastian led Fenris down the corridor to the living quarters for the other Brothers and stopped in front of his door. "Thank you Fenris for getting me home safely," Sebastian ran a hand through his auburn hair and smiled brightly, "and I apologize most profusely-"

"Open the door before I throw you through it." Fenris' gauntlets clenched into fists at his sides.

Sebastian chuckled lightly before turning the handle, "You're not really my type Fenris but I'm really, very flattered."

He was pushed violently through the door and landed with a thud on to his small cot. Sebastian's laugh was immediately wiped from his face as the blue glow of Fenris' lyrium markings indicated the end of the elf's patience.

"Despite our past friendship, I would kill you now," the lyrium ghost's presence dominated the small, plain cell, "but Hawke asked me to make sure that you survive this night, since supposedly you shall return to normal tomorrow."

_Hawke. _Sebastian needed to get to her. Tonight. Maybe her and Isabela, at the same time. Maker yes.

"You're right Fenris." Sebastian stood up and began to unbuckle his armor and quickly placed the pieces on to the corner rack. "I will get into bed and tomorrow, tomorrow I will begin to atone for my sins."

Fenris looked at him skeptically. Sebastian hoped his face looked as sincere and regretful as possible.

His glow subsided, Fenris backed out of the doorway, "I will return for you in the morning. Do not make me disregard Hawke's wishes and have to kill you Vael."

When the door closed and Fenris' footsteps faded out of earshot, Sebastian jumped to his wardrobe and grabbed a plain black tunic and breeches. Perfect for dark deeds and sneaking through the streets of Kirwall.

He would see Hawke again this night. If whatever dark lord could fulfill his deepest desires, then he would HAVE Hawke this night. He would have her in her mage's robes, and then without any robes. Then he would watch her and Isabela fight for his attention and his cock. Sebastian smiled while he continued to imagine the sexual scenarios he wished for. If what Anders had said was true, then this effect (miracle) would only last for several hours. Finishing the ties on his waist, Sebastian opened the small window behind his bed. Crawling into the cool night air, he brushed bits of dirt off of his chest.

_I should probably find Isabela first. _With that thought, Sebastian made his way through the shadows of the Chantry courtyard towards his first destination of what would hopefully be a night he could never forget.

**Sorry for the short chapter : [**

**I received my first review today (yay!) and was reminded that I should not be doing my homework and write another chapter. **

**When I started the story, I had a very clear picture of what was going to happen, and to whom…but now, well, I think I see another path. A dirty path of debauchery. So, I'm going to take it.**

**Maker forgive me, I am a heathen…and I'm not doing my homework : ]**


	4. Chapter 4

**What a crazy week! I received my official invitation to my first choice school's archaeology program, so I was a little high on life. Which then immediately came crashing down when I realized I have a major paper due next week. I'm taking a seriously needed break from writing about a Native American battle in the 1800's to play with everyone's favorite Chantry Brother!**

**So imagine my surprise when I logged on here and saw how many hundreds of people are reading my story about him! I love it! And thank you so much to Rmenfis and Alexandra67 for leaving reviews, that's almost as awesome as getting an acceptance letter in the mail!**

**Without further ado…**

Brothels.

From Tevinter to Ferelden, to Starkhaven, and even to the Blooming Rose of Kirkwall, they all smell the same way. The overwhelming aroma of cheap, flowery cologne that was generously sprayed on every employee and other soft surface of the establishment meant to cover the lingering smell of stale pussy. Sebastian inhaled deeply and pushed fond memories of a particular Antivan whore house out of his mind as he made his way into the main hall of the Blooming Rose.

Approaching the bar slowly, he glances around the room. No Isabela.

_Well then who shall be the first lucky woman? _Smiling to himself, Sebastian leaned against the bar and nodded to the bartender, "Whiskey."

Madame Lusine heard the deep brogue accent of the dark stranger across the bar and made her way over to him.

"This isn't a charity, Serah. You best have the coin to back up those wandering eyes of yours."

"Aye Madame." Patting the pocket of his breeches that jingled with coin, "I've enough. The question is, do you have anyone who can-" smiling wickedly he finished in a hushed tone, "give as good as she gets."

Madame Lusine pulled her shoulders back and appraised the man with more appreciation now that she knew he could pay. "Messere is obviously a man of refined tastes. We have several girls with…spirit one could say. Perhaps you would be interested in our premium-"

"I don't fucking believe it!" Isabela bellowed from the doorway drawing the gaze of every person in the brothel. "Did you get lost on the way back to the Chantry Sebastian?"

He watched as Isabela sauntered seductively towards him allowing him ample time to move his eyes down her teasingly exposed breasts, to the length of exposed skin between her thigh high leather boots and the blessedly short tunic.

Isabela had never seen Sebastian's dare look below her face before. She smirked at his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed with clear nervousness.

She bit her lower lip coyly, "See anything you like?"

Cutting off Sebastian's response, Madame Lusine interrupted in haughty agitation, "We were just about to discuss business, this gentleman and myself. You are interfering Serah."

The pirate laughed throwing her head back giving Sebastian a face full of swelling bosom. "Sebastian?! Ordering a whore for the night!? That's impossible!"

"Aye darling." Isabela's eyes went wide at Sebastian's confirmation, "I find myself in want of an experienced and willing woman this evening."

"To scorn her for her wicked ways no doubt."

"For her to scorn me and my wicked ways love." Sebastian replied seductively.

Isabela cocked her head and appraised Sebastian fully; he surely didn't look possessed by a demon, though it looked like he'd been a scrape recently.

Sebastian winked knowingly at Isabela, "Your services are no longer required Madame."

"WHAT?!" Madame Lusine exclaimed at the loss of the sale, "But she-"

"Piss off Lusine." Isabela brushed the proprietor away with a wave of her hand.

Madame Lusine stalked away with an irritated sigh, leaving Isabela to look at the Chantry Brother with raised eyebrows.

"Is this a joke? Am I in the Fade?" Isabela asked with uncertainty trying to make sense of finding the devout Andrastian at the Blooming Rose.

"Do you often dream of me temptress?" Sebastian allowed his gaze to travel south again, lingering on the rise and fall of her breasts. He took a step towards, closing the space between them and looking fixedly in her golden eyes, "Because I have often dreamt of you."

Isabela tried to hide her astonishment but countered teasingly, "Oh? And tell me, what exactly was I doing in these dreams?"

Sebastian brought his hand to Isabela's neck and pushed the brown hair behind her shoulder. She shivered as Sebastian's breath whispered across her skin and felt his lips against her ear. With his other hand he trailed a path across her hip tracing the skin below her hem line. Whispering for only to Isabela to hear, "I have dreamt of you beneath me, with your thighs wrapped around my waist." Moving his face to the other side of her neck, Sebastian flicked his tongue at Isabela's earlobe, "I have tasted you, and you have tasted me."

Isabela's heavy breathing hitched when Sebastian's hand dipped under the bottom of her shirt and felt his fingers brushing against her throbbing sex. Sighing throatily he slipped one finger beneath her small-clothes to gently nudge the slick wetness. "And in one particular Fade tryst, I fucked you against the masthead of your ship."

"Oh I do love a _stiff_ masthead." Pressing her hips against Sebastian's growing stiffness for emphasis. Sebastian groaned and ran his tongue just under her jaw before biting sharply at the tan skin above her golden neck piece.

"Ahem!"

They both turned at the noise from the irritated looking barkeeper.

"Oh please Quintus, you're in a brothel." Isabela rolled her eyes at the man, "You see more tits and ass than a bathtub in this place."

The man's red face huffed, "Not at my bar wench!" Throwing his towel on to the counter, "They take their private body parts into a private room!"

"Do settle down Quintus, I intend to take my friend here somewhere _private_." Isabela met Sebastian's hungry eyes.

She pushed Sebastian towards the door before turning back to Quintus, "Shall I bring you some clams tomorrow to make up for it sweetness?"

"Yes, because the bearded ones you brought last time were just _SO _hilarious."

Isabela was still laughing as she caught up with Sebastian in the night air outside of the Blooming Rose.

Turning at the sound, Sebastian roughly pushed her against the wall silencing the laughter with his mouth. She readily opened her mouth to his demanding tongue, and they fought for dominance of the kiss. Sebastian moved his hands up the rough fabric of her tunic before squeezing two handfuls of the breasts heaving against his chest. Nudging her thighs apart with his knees, Sebastian thrust his hard erection against her center causing a delicious friction. Tilting her head back against the brick wall, Isabela moaned when Sebastian brushed his thumb across her hard, sensitive nipple. Isabela broke the kiss to gulp for air while Sebastian licked and suckled his way down her chest leaving a trail of hot saliva in his wake. Isabela dragged her nails through Sebastian's hair, pushing his face closer in between her breasts. She yelped when she felt Sebastian's teeth bite down on her nipple through her tunic. She looked down and saw his eyes smiling up at her.

"Oy! Get a room!" A man hollered at the two who realized quickly they were in a public square that despite the lateness of the hour was still teeming with activity.

Straightening himself and his clothes, Sebastian looked into Isabela's flushed face.

"So Choir Boy, you were telling the truth when you said you used to be like me."

Chuckling lightly, "Aye, I fucked for fun."

"So do I." Licking her lips slowly, Sebastian watched her tongue's movements taking an involuntary step closer to her, closing the gap between them. "Well this is normally when I would ask the obligatory 'your place or mine' question but seeing as you live in the Chantry..."

"No, the Sisters are not ready to see that particular kind of worship this evening."

Grasping Sebastian's hard length through his breeches she purred, "Will you even make it to Lowtown with this thing?"

Pressing himself into her touch Sebastian moaned his arousal. "Maker no, I want you now."

"Well Hawke's place is just around the corner." Sebastian could see the mischief in Isabela's eyes.

"Oh that's a whole other set of dreams love."

Setting off in front of him, Sebastian watched her hips move seductively back and forth with each step. "Keep up with me Choir Boy. We'll see if Hawke has finished…..relaxing yet.

"What's so funny?"

Trying to stifle her giggle, "Let's just say our fearless leader has a special way of unwinding after a long, hard day."

Sebastian muttered in response. His stomach was suddenly tossing with nerves. Hawke was witness to his earlier behavior, and knew the cause, and consequences. Isabela didn't care about any of that, she just wanted to have sex…well, so did he. Badly, as evident by the throbbing between his legs. What would Hawke's reaction be to him and Isabela stopping by in the middle of the night to use her home for carnal pleasures? Would she march him back to the Chantry and make him recite the Chant of Light until the spells effects wore off? Would she strap him to the altar and pour hot wax on him? Sebastian shook his head to clear the blasphemous images he had just created in his mind.

At the front door Isabela looked over her shoulder at Sebastian's apprehensive face. "Trust me when I say that you have absolutely nothing to be nervous about sweet thing."

"Why shouldn't I be nervous?! This is Hawke we're talking about."

"Exactly! None of you really know Hawke all that well." Bending over to shift aside a loose brick she produced the hidden front door key to the estate and caught Sebastian ogling her ass. "I come over sometimes," moving close to him she dragged the key slowly down his chest before whispering in his ear flirtatiously, "for fun." Turning back towards the door she playfully added, "Besides, this will definitely give you something to pray about tomorrow."

Something in Isabela's words erased all Sebastian's inhibitions and hesitations about propositioning Hawke. He may have been a devout Brother of the Faith but he had seen the way Marian had looked at him, he was not blind. Hawke looked at him with a fire behind her eyes and a challenge on her lips, a challenge that Sebastian never undertook. Oh but this night would be different, magical. This night he felt invincible, alive with passion and lust for two unbelievably gorgeous women (_Please Dark Lord make it happen)._

Smiling slowly, revealing perfectly white teeth, "Well then, shall we see if our lady is up to _entertaining_ guests this evening?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Maker, I am really not doing my homework! Dragon Age commandeered my dreams last night, well mostly what you're about to read, and I haven't been able to focus on my REQUIRED writing at all today. So, to save my arachaeology research, I had to commit this to paper. **

**And I am so humbled and thankful to all of you out there across the world (that is flipping amazing) that are taking the time to read this little story. I hope you continue to read it and leave me notes even though it's getting dirtier :]**

Hawke sighed heavily as she sank into the hot, fragrant water of the bathtub. The water sloshed over the edge, splashing on to the floor. Orana had filled the tub to its limit and added the dried Andraste's Grace petals that cost a small fortune. Bless her.

She could feel the knots in her muscles relax as the heat of the water massaged her skin. Sinking below the surface of the water, Hawke shut her eyes tightly and held her breath as felt her short hair fan out above her. Maker only knows the muck and grime that made its way on to her today. And yesterday! How long had they been gone? It felt like ages since she'd had a hot meal and a proper wash.

Standing at the door Isabela and Sebastian could see the back of Hawke's head dip below the edge of the bathtub.

Whispering to Sebastian, Isabela says, "Stay out of sight and keep quiet."

"Wait!" Whispering back, "What are you doing?!"

Isabela backs away from him smiling wickedly, "You'll see."

Feeling a burning in her chest reminding her that she needs to breathe, Hawke sits up in the tub allowing the water to drip down her face. Scooting to the front of the tub she grabs the bar of soap and wash cloth that Orana had laid out for her. As she leans back against the tub she sees a delicate tan hand extend over her shoulder, "Allow me sweetness."

Hawke leans back and hands the items to Isabela, "You didn't scare Bodahn again did you?"

"He and the boy were in the kitchen, making all kinds of noise." Isabela knelt on the floor behind Hawke's head and dipped the cloth into the water. "Something about a soufflé."

Hawke groaned and rolled her head to the side giving Isabela a perfect view of breasts resting just below the water. "Not again. The house always smells like burnt hair afterwards."

Isabela lathered soap into the cloth and dragged it across Hawke's shoulders and up her neck. "Shhh. Worry about that tomorrow. For now…just relax."

"Mmmm that feels good." Hawke turned her head to the other side letting Isabela know she wanted the same attention to this side as well.

Isabela bent down with both arms around Hawke who opened her eyes to see Isabela's face right next to hers, "just getting it wet again." Hawke looked down to see Isabela re-lathering the wash cloth with the soap.

"Oh!" Laughing as she brings herself to an upright position, Hawke leans back. The edge of the tub comes up to the middle of her back and her skin pebbles with goose flesh at the cold air.

Now at the same level, Isabela leans forward and presses her chest into Hawke's back. Returning to her ministrations, she slowly pulls the wet cloth up the ivory expanse of Hawke's abdomen, feeling the muscle go taut beneath Isabela's fingers.

Dragging the soapy cloth further, Isabela wipes underneath the bottom of each of Hawke's breasts then sweeping the cloth across the top of her chest as rivulets of water and soap snaked down the exposed skin.

Isabela smirks at Hawke's heavy breathing, watching as those beautiful, milky tits rise and fall with each breath. _Best to make her squirm, _Isabela mused.

Isabela leans forward and begins placing feather light kisses on Hawke's shoulder and up to the base of her throat. Dipping the cloth into the water again, Isabela then pulls the cloth up Hawke's stomach and between her breasts. Careful to avoid Hawke's already hard nipples, Isabela gently wipes around both swells, circling each breast several times before dipping the cloth back into the now cooling water.

Moving her lips up the side of Hawke's throat, Isabela hears Hawke moan softly, "How do you always seem to know what I need Bela?"

Licking and nipping her way up to Hawke's ear and breathily whispering, "Tell me what you need," then taking Hawke's earlobe between her lips and pulling sharply with her teeth, "tell me what you want Hawke."

Turning in the tub to face her friend, Hawke snapped, "I want you to fucking touch me! Enough with this foreplay shit."

Isabela laughed darkly and eyes immediately darkened with want and she lunged to claim her prize. Soft, warm lips pressed against Hawke's and tongues quickly met as lips parted to admit entrance to the other. Isabela swept across Hawke's tongue with her own before sucking on her already swollen lower lip eliciting a hungry moan from Hawke.

Wet hands moved to loosen the ties of Isabela's tunic and was quickly pushed aside to free her tanned breasts. Hawke broke the kiss to look down as she groped Isabela, and asked playfully "No breast band today?"

"I know how you hate them." Winking back at Hawke, Isabela's own hands roamed over Hawke's chest, scraping her nails across the hard, sensitive nipples, "They're waiting…"

Hawke smirked at the challenge and leaned forward to capture Isabela's dark brown nipple fully in her mouth. Her tongue circled the tip, as her lips sucked on the surrounding flesh. Isabela threw her head back and moaned as teeth grazed and nipped at her burning skin. She brought her hand up to pinch her other nipple but Hawke smacked her hand away and growled possessively, "mine" before pulling the other hardened nipple between her swollen red lips.

"Well then I want what is mine as well." With an audible wet noise, Isabela detached Hawke and pushed her to her feet. Before Hawke could protest to the cold air assailing her skin, Isabela's hot mouth covered the bare flesh of her sex. Heat pooled between her legs, and she felt the slick swipe of Isabela's tongue up the length of her folds.

"Maker, I love it when you wax the hair off." Isabela's nose nuzzled against her clit as she dipped her tongue into the Hawke's opening.

Hawke's thighs began to tremble and she could feel the familiar pull of pleasure building deep in her belly. Threading her fingers into Isabela's hair, Hawke rocked her hips, slowly grinding herself on Isabela's tongue.

Sitting back on her heels and licking the moisture from the corners of her mouth, Isabela glances up at the mage before running her hands up the inside of Hawke's thighs. With practiced hands, Isabela pushes the glistening folds away, leaving Hawke's clitoris very exposed. And very inviting. She flicks her tongue at the nub and smirks at the filthy words Hawke sputters between moans and hisses of pleasure.

"Will you cum for me now Hawke?" Isabela looks up through her eyelashes while rubbing quick circles on Hawke's swollen clit.

Stepping out the tub and away from Isabela's touch, Hawke appeared thoughtful, "Or Sebastian can stop creeping by the door and join us?"

Isabela giggled and stood to help towel Hawke's body off, "How did you know?!"

Pulling the tunic off of her, Hawke smiled, "The smell of Chantry incense hangs around him like a fog, and it came in with you."

"How do you know I didn't just bed him before coming here?"

"Well he's also been grunting for the past couple of minutes."

Isabela stepped out of her remaining clothes and laughed with Hawke.

"So you're up for it then?" Isabela ran her hands up Hawke's side.

"After the day I've had?" Hawke pinched Isabela's nipple playfully, "Hell yes."

FYI...I thought long and hard about waxing Hawke's va-jay-jay. Since I do it, I wanted her to do it. But then I couldn't decide if wax would be available in Kirkwall, or if maybe Hawke was just going use some awesome magic hair disappearing spell. And then I realized I'm thinking too hard about a characters lady parts and then went and ate some cookies. It's been a productive day :]


End file.
